<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Mind by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955708">In My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs'>Mother_Of_Hedgehogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020), The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, And all the stupid names people in discord made, Bottom Luca Marinellli, Established Relationship, Kenzarelli - Freeform, Larwan - Freeform, M/M, Maca - Freeform, Marizari, Marlucanezelnelli, Top Marwan Kenzari, pwp mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And as they danced, wrapped in each other's arm, to the rhythm of some old songs, Marwan couldn't help but fall a little more in love every time Luca smiled as big and bright as the sun and proudly showed off the ring when someone came up to ask about it."</p><p>Or </p><p>In an alternative realty, Luca was nominated to an Oscar and Marwan was his date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first RPF I've done for this fandom, and honestly, I don't know what I just did, but I hope isn't a big disaster.</p><p>All mistakes are mine and so on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>En mi mente</b> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro entrando por la ventana abierta; el sol golpeaba contra el capó del auto enviando rayos fuertes hacia él obstruyendo su vista, y el calor sofocante un poco amortiguado dentro del auto seguía quemando su pecho, haciéndolo lamentar fervientemente se encuentra puesto una remera negra ese día. Se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la nariz y giró el volante en sus manos, descendiendo al área de estacionamiento.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Maniobró el auto en un puesto vacío no tan cerca de la entrada principal y estacionó para poder sacar su teléfono celular y enviarle un mensaje para saber en qué cuadra se encontraría. Habían acordado que lo recogería en el aeropuerto a pesar de la insistencia de su novio de que podía tomar un taxi hasta su casa en medio de la ciudad.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cerró las ventanillas del coche y salió del coche llevándose la gorra y colocándola sobre sus rizos despeinados en el momento en que sintió la fuerza del sol en la cabeza. El calor sofocante lo recibió fuera del transporte, pero dejó de importarle cuando su celular vibró en sus pantalones con un nuevo mensaje:</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "Estoy en camino. Quédate ahí 😘😘"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan sonrió. Por supuesto, no se iría. Apoyó la espalda contra el metal caliente de la puerta del pasajero haciendo una mueca, al menos la sombra del auto lo cubría un poco del sol incandescente.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He had been waiting for this moment for the last three months, with perhaps, a little too much enthusiasm. To see him again, the reason for his sighs, and his thoughts for the last three years. The short vacation they had had in Malta before his boyfriend had to return to shoot in Italy, and he had to travel to Los Angeles for a new job, had not been at all enough.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He had to admit that he was quite nervous, and not just about the award ceremony, as he had led his best friend to believe when he asked him why he was in such a frantic mood as he helped him fix up his apartment in the city for his <em> friend's </em> arrival. Even though Géza knew about his preferences and his feelings for a certain someone, he had not dared to confess to him how far he had taken their relationship the last time they had seen each other months ago in his hotel room in London.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Trying to kill his nerves, he pulled out his cell phone again to check the hundred or so notifications he had on Instagram. He gave a couple of likes to interesting photos, saved some funny videos of adorable doggies, and took the opportunity to reply to two messages his friends in Amsterdam had left him on his most recent story. He couldn't do much more as he almost threw the cell phone to the pavement when a strong body slammed into him with all his might.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Marwan!" he shouted with a tone too high-pitched in his ear as he hung on his neck.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The older man laughed excitedly and squeezed the soft body closer to his if possible, holding him with one arm around his back and another on the thigh that had wrapped around his waist. The younger man held him tightly with no desire to let go, and Marwan certainly didn't want him to ever do that. The soft scent of the Italian's favorite shampoo reached his nostrils, and he didn't hesitate to bury his nose between the hoodie of the sweatshirt he was wearing to whisper in his ear:</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I missed you too, love."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Italian laughed softly and lifted his face to show a huge smile as he rarely used to do, and those huge beautiful eyes with a hint of tears in them. Marwan set him down gently and brought his hand to the younger man's flushed cheek, drawing him closer to bring their lips together in a deep kiss that he had been longing for every damn day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca gasped between his lips, grabbing him by the shirt and holding him as close to his chest as humanly possible. The dutch's tongue slipped between the younger man's pink lips, tasting his palate and intertwining both tongues, eager to meet once more. Luca's naughty teeth bit his lip, and he moaned softly, caressing the other's neck with his hand.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The air didn't really matter to them, it was unnecessary when everything they wanted and needed was right there in each other's arms.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>An <em> "oh God" </em> almost shouted with the utmost surprise made them finally separate, bringing their lips together one last time in a short kiss. Marwan smiled delightedly running his thumb across the younger's glossy red lips, wiping the line of saliva he had left on them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His eyes finally turned away from the green ones and focused to the right where a family stood watching them in horror, with the mother covering her young son's eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Not caring much he leaned in to give Luca another kiss before finally pulling away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He put the small suitcase Luca had brought with him in the back seat, then hurried to open the passenger door for him, earning a beautiful smile and a caress on his cheek that made his heart race. He closed the door with a bang and ran around the car to get in and take them home as soon as possible so his boyfriend could freshen up and get some rest before going to the event they had for that night.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as he settled into his seat, Luca began to fiddle with the car radio, putting on station after station until he found a song he liked. Marwan smiled softly as he turned the steering wheel, while the younger man swung his legs up in the seat and started moving his head to the rhythm of the song he had chosen. He loved seeing how as time went on, Luca seemed to become more comfortable with him as to be the messy, carefree person he usually hid from the public eye behind his shy, nervous-boy facade.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He spent the whole way sending rapt glances towards Luca, who was quietly chanting the songs on the radio watching the views out the window, enjoying the chaotic atmosphere of LA that he wasn't used to.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The sun had lowered its intensity a bit when they finally arrived at the luxurious apartment complex where Marwan had his second home. He lowered the car into the parking garage and parked in one of the three spaces he had specially reserved for himself or when a visitor arrived. With one hand firmly holding Luca's, he led them both to the nearest elevator once they left the car. He marked the floor where his apartment was located and approached his boyfriend, sticking to his side to slide a hand around his waist. The Italian stared at him with those intimidating eyes and moved his head up just a little so that Marwan brought their foreheads together in a familiar gesture.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When the elevator stopped on the tenth of the fifteen floors the building had, Marwan grabbed the suitcase and pulled his boyfriend behind him, practically running to the apartment door waiting impatiently to be inside so he could finally have his boyfriend just for himself.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"So... where will I sleep?" Luca asked behind his back, arms tucked behind his back and a feigned innocent look on his face as he surveyed his surroundings.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan raised his eyebrow and brought his hands to his waist. "You seriously ask that?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Italian shrugged with a shy smile before pulling his arms away from his body, turning on his heels and heading down the hallway behind him to where the master bedroom was, and thus where he would be sleeping, leaving his boyfriend to carry his suitcase.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He had bought the apartment about five years ago, given the amount of time he had to spend in the city because of his job. He had seriously considered moving out for good, but after his family and friends made a big show of how much he would miss them if he left them, he gave up on the idea. He would never say it out loud, but he was a spoiled child who loved to go home to his parent's house to curl up on his mother's lap when things weren't going so well; who loved to get up and run home in his pajamas on weekends just to eat the breakfast his sister prepared; among other things.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The apartment was a modest size. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large open concept kitchen into the living room, a small office next to the master bedroom, and a balcony with a beautiful view of the hills. The place was perfect for him and the occasional visitors, or when he stayed working long days in the city.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With a huge smile of happiness, he carried his boyfriend's suitcase to take it to his room where a very tired Luca lay sprawled on his bed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You need to sleep more, you have a terrible face." He teased the younger man, leaving the suitcase near the closet door to go lie down on the bed next to him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I didn't get much sleep during the flight, I was too nervous," Luca explained with his arm over his eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You should get some rest then. The event is in five hours or so, you have time to sleep."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Dutch was about to get out of bed, but Luca turned hurriedly, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling his head on his chest, snuggling against his side.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No, stay here." He murmured against the older man's warm chest.</p><p>Marwan chuckled softly as he took off his cap and set it aside. He brought his hands to his boyfriend's tousled hair stroking his fingertips over Luca's skull in a gentle massage.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Did you miss me, honey?" He asked, knowing the answer perfectly well. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Very much."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmm, me too. I think I've gotten used to sleeping with you every night."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"It'll be like that again soon, love."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Then you will do it?" Marwan tilted his head to get a better look at his boyfriend. Luca flashed him an attempt of a smile and looked away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I've given it a lot of thought, and I'm going to miss my family and friends a lot, but you're my family now too, so...I think it's time to look for a real home, in Amsterdam." Luca stood up leaning on his chest with his forearms, smiling in amusement at the gesture of surprise and happiness together on Marwan's face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He tilted his head just enough to bring their lips together in a short kiss that the older man took the opportunity to deepen, squeezing Luca's waist with his arm, pulling the smaller body up a little to gain better access to his boyfriend's lips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I love you," Luca whispered between his boyfriend's lips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan gently pushed him down his chest leaving him on his back on the soft mattress, managing not to separate his lips from the younger man's plump ones. He separated the other's legs with his knees to get between them and bring their bodies as close as possible. Luca brought his hands to his boyfriend's neck clinging to it while his tongue ran over every little part of the older man's mouth hungrily. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan's naughty fingers slipped under Luca's clothes pushing them up as he touched his soft belly, guiding his long fingers to the Italian's nipples that waited tautly for the attention they would receive. The older man's mouth moved down his chin giving small downward licks, leaving his boyfriend gasping for air. The hot tongue slid down to the pale neck and the lips sucked greedily at a patch of skin near the throat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ma-Marwan, no marks!" He gasped with difficulty, squeezing the Dutch's shoulders with his hands. His boyfriend chuckled against his skin but obeyed continuing the kissing session towards Luca's collarbones, barely accessible through the layers of clothing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The ringtone of Marwan's phone brought them to a halt. He reached out to grab the device and answer the call when he saw it was his agent.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ugh, we'll have to leave this for later, baby." Murmured Marwan, kissing Luca's lips once he ended the call. "We need to get ready, and I also need to talk about some things with my other agent."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca nodded, lowering his arms from the older man's body to leave tem stretched out on the bed. Marwan, with all the pain in the world, moved away from his boyfriend's warm body and got out of bed to go do what he had to do. Luca scanned him with his eyes from his slumped position on the bed and laughed loudly at the obvious hardness in the older man's pants which he, of course, noticed as well.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I think you should shower first. I'll go get some food in the meantime." The Italian said, getting up from the bed regretfully.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"It's your fault you know?" He accused him, pointing at him with a finger.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca stopped next to his boyfriend and lowered his right hand to Marwan's crotch, squeezed his erection in his hand, and leaned into him to plant a deep wet kiss on his open mouth in a surprised gasp.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I know, amore." Marwan stood in one piece in the middle of the room as his brazen, provocative boyfriend left the room. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>With a resigned sigh to his throbbing erection, he went into the bathroom for the quickest, coldest shower he could stand. He couldn't afford to stay cooped up there, masturbating to the image of his ever indulgent and sometimes overly flirtatious boyfriend and all the delicious things only he knew how to do with his mouth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>⚘⚘⚘</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hours later Luca was shuffling toward the bedroom, the tie he had been wearing in his fist, and the jacket dangling from his forearm. His body ached and his head felt heavy, and he didn't know if it was from the little alcohol he had consumed at the event or from the long trip he took a few hours earlier.  </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I hate doing promotion, I feel like I'm whoring myself out," Marwan complained behind him, crawling into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Isn't that what actors do?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No, we just pretend to be other people and charge millions for it."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca let out a laugh that shook his whole body, immediately regretting it when it all hurt. He snatched the glass from his boyfriend and drank the rest of the water in one gulp under his boyfriend's watchful gaze, fixed on the movement of his Adam's apple. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca licked his lips, soaking up the drops of water that had remained on them, and set the glass down in the sink. He twisted his boyfriend's tie into his fist and tugged gently on it, forcing him to lean down to melt their lips in a hungry kiss.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered, catching Marwan's lower lip between his teeth. The Dutch nodded and let himself be led like a puppy to wherever his master dictated.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The day had been heavy and the next day they had to be on their feet very early to prepare for the award ceremony, mainly because Luca had to return to Italy the following day to continue filming his latest movie. They were in the middle of filming, and the Italian was the protagonist, so he had barely been given a couple of days off, and only because he -and the movie- was nominated.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca sighed noisily letting himself fall into the soft, warm bed carelessly, dragging his boyfriend's larger body over his. Marwan cushioned the fall with his forearms, and they both laughed like idiots bringing their faces closer to share an eager kiss. The Italian was tired and somewhat alcoholized, however, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to have some intimacy with the love of his life. His body craved it after so many months without it. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan's skilled fingers tugged at the hem of the younger man's shirt and quickly slipped under it to touch as much of the soft skin of Luca's belly as possible. The younger boy squirmed and gasped against his lips, starting to feel too hot as Marwan squeezed his hips and moved down towards his neck leaving small kisses on his overly sensitive skin. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed relaxing. Marwan's tongue ran along his jaw a couple of times, slowly moving up to catch his earlobe between his lips, gently tugging at the silver hoop hanging from it with his teeth. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ow." He moaned low. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sorry." The older man apologized with a mischievous smile on his lips, not sorry at all. Luca patted him on the shoulder, which turned into a tight squeeze as Marwan bit the skin on the side of his neck.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I told you no marks! If you leave me a hickey my stylist is going to kill me. Do you know how hard it is to cover them with makeup?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Then, why cover them up?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Because I can't show up at the Oscars with marks all over my neck, just because my annoying boyfriend insisted on making them." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan cocked his head and looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure it's that and not because you don't want <em> your boyfriend </em> to see you with them?" he asked, pursing his lips. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The younger boy blinked in bewilderment, not understanding what he meant for a second until his boyfriend raised an eyebrow as if insisting him to answer. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You're jealous, really?" He asked as it all clicked in his mind. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan shrugged and straightened up between his legs so he could take off his suit jacket and throw it on the floor. "I'm just saying, he was very affectionate with you today." Luca rolled his eyes and guffawed at the older man's annoyed look. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was amazing what a jerk his boyfriend could be. One of his co-stars in the movie had also been at the event, of course, he was also invited, being part of the movie it was obvious. He was a sweetheart and Luca had gotten along great with him during the filming, and of course, his boyfriend had freaked out when upon meeting the innocent man in the middle of the party, he had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, close to his lips. Excessively close and excessively long, according to Marwan's standards. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>That Luca had returned the greeting with the same effusiveness had only annoyed the Dutch more, and for the rest of the night, he spent it with one hand around his waist, not intending to let go under any circumstances. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He wasn't crazy jealous or possessive, he just had a long time without seeing his boyfriend and missed him, and wanted him all to himself for as long as they could. Stupid cute Italian actors orbiting around him were not part of the plan. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Are you going to fuck me or not? Because if not, I'm going to go change for bed." Luca shifted trying to get up, but Marwan's quick hands returned him to the bed, cornering him on the mattress as he pressed their bodies together, brushing his growing erection against the Italian's hips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Of course I'm going to fuck you." He murmured against his lips. His hands moved down his lean torso to his thick thighs, giving them a firm squeeze between his fingers as he urged his boyfriend to wrap his legs around his waist. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca gasped low as his erections rubbed through his clothes, and hooked his fingers in his boyfriend's curly hair pressing him against his lips, wanting to be closer. He almost tore off the soft shirt Marwan had been wearing that night, so he could revel in caressing the warm skin and lean muscles that twitched beneath his fingers. God how he had missed his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"How do you want to do this, baby?" He asked lifting his head just a little so he could connect his eyes with his lover's darkened ones, which had gone from a luminous green to a stormy gray that was barely visible around the dilated pupils. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Italian blinked dazedly, a little lost in the haze of pleasure. "I want... I want to ride you." Luca answered finally, breathless and his cheeks a little flushed. Marwan smiled, huge, like the cat that ate the canary, and moved in for a short kiss on the lips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They finished undressing in a hurry, tossing the clothes all over the room without thinking that their stylists would murder them if anything happened to the expensive suits, too eager to feel the rubbing of skin against skin. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Dutch's greedy lips lingered for a while on his boyfriend's incredibly sensitive nipples until he started screaming at him to stop or he would cum before the main act, and he wanted to be able to do that with the older man's cock deep inside him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmmm, such a whore for my dick," he murmured. "It's okay, hungry kitty, you'll get my dick, don't worry." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He raised his body on his elbows and knees and stretched out one arm so he could retrieve the lube from the drawer in the nightstand, leaving the bottle beside Luca's hips. He positioned himself back on the younger man's body, kneeling between his beautiful long legs. He took a moment to appreciate the image presented by the Italian with his messy hair strewn across the pillow, his eyes narrowed, his cheeks and nose dusted with pink, and his lips puffy and scarlet red. His heaving chest glistened from the light layer of sweat that covered it, and his nipples, to which he had devoted so much attention, were hardened and glistening from his saliva. His erection stood proudly among the light brown hairs of his crotch and was beginning to drip onto the flat belly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was an incredibly beautiful image worthy of being depicted in the finest works of art. He licked his lips and looked away before he began to drool over Luca's body. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>With one hand, he caressed his broad shoulders, reminding himself to leave some pretty marks there; no one would see them, Luca couldn't forbid him to do so. He moved slowly down to his chest, squeezing a sensitive nipple between his fingers, earning a plaintive moan from the younger man. He slid down his hand down his side, touching Luca's ribs and hip bone until he wrapped it around the strong thick thigh, trapping as much flesh as he could and pushing so that Luca lifted his leg and rested it on his shoulder. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He fumbled for the lube and dropped a decent amount into his palm, rubbing both hands together to make sure his fingers would be well coated before groping between the round, smooth cheeks, searching for the small entrance. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The man curved up so he could kiss Luca, who eagerly received him, bringing his hands to his shoulders, clinging to him like an anchor as Marwan's long fingers gently rubbed the wrinkled skin around his entrance, teasing it. Luca gasped for air after a minute as the older man's expert tongue was beginning to choke him, pulling away a little from Marwan's lips so he could breathe. A trickle of saliva trickled down his chin, and Marwan lowered his lips to that area and slid his tongue down to his exposed neck. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The older man took his time before sliding his second and third fingers inside his love, earning a couple of moans and scoldings from the desperate man.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmmm, Marwan!" He gasped, raising his hips, thrusting into the expert fingers that were fucking him faster every second. "Please..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Easy love, it won't be long now." The man whispered, grazing Luca's collarbones with his teeth. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The fingers inside him twirled spread, and curled, grazing the spot that was making him wild. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and his back arched, feeling the rush of pleasure run down his spine. His short nails buried in the Dutch's bare shoulders, and Marwan growled over his skin, moving down to torture his nipples again; he liked doing that. He sucked eagerly, running his tongue over the flesh around the reddened nipple, sucking and biting again and again; his free hand moved down to the younger man's rounded ass and squeezed one of the cheeks hard. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mm, love...I don't think, mmmm, that I can take it, aaah, for longer." Gasped the Italian with tightly closed eyes, squeezing tightly on the older man's shoulder with one hand and pulling his messy hair with the other to get him to look at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan raised his eyes without stopping sucking, and his cock jumped between his legs when his glance fell on the Italian's pleasure contorted face. He would have liked to reach for his phone and take a picture of his love's lost face, however, he knew Luca would kill him if he stopped touching him at that moment. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He wiggled his fingers a couple more times inside Luca, then slowly pulled them out, receiving an annoyed moan from the younger man. Pulling his mouth away from his aching boyfriend, he straightened up and pushed the taut thigh away from his shoulders to kneel on the bed so he could turn them over, letting Luca settle into his lap.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'm all yours, my love," he told him while he held his trembling body in his arms. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca nodded effusively, leaning against his chest with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan fixed his eyes intently on Luca's hands as they opened the bottle and dropped a generous amount of the lube on his throbbing erection. He dropped the bottle to the floor, reaching down between their bodies to stroke his cock and coat it with the lube masturbating him at the same time. He closed his eyes and sighed in delight, letting himself be carried away by the Italian's fist movements; he had missed Luca's hands all over his cock, and all over his body. He would love to have his mouth on him too, but with how eager the younger man seemed to be for having him inside of him, they would have to leave that for later. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The younger boy leaned down to kiss the Dutch's luscious lips while he continued to stroke his aching cock with one hand. Marwan moaned in pleasure, lowering his hands to his round, fluffy ass, opening his cheeks so he could caress between them with his fingertips. Luca gasped, hastening his hand movements, and moved his hips to rub his cock on his boyfriend's belly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Come on, baby. I need you." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Now who's the needy one?" Luca teased over his lips, and Marwan released one of his cheeks to spank him. "Ahh, shit!" He cried out, jerking from the blow. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan let out a chuckle going back to kneading the soft flesh. He lowered his hands some more and pushed upward, lifting the younger man's body so that he could accommodate his cock and guide it himself toward his throbbing entrance. He pushed the tip in, aided by the movement of Marwan's hips to force his entrance to open, slowly descending the rest of the way until his ass was pressed against the older man's thighs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, yes!" The younger man's loud cry vibrated off the walls of the room as his boyfriend's cock went all the way into him, filling him for the first time in what felt like ages. Luca's short fingernails buried in his shoulders as Marwan, without waiting long for the younger man to get used to the cock filling him, pushed up hard, bouncing him on his lap a couple of times.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Shit, Marwan! Sl-slow down, idiot!" He shouted with his back arched, pulling his chest together with the older man's.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan ignored him and pushed once more. "If you don't move, I will." His tongue ran down his sweaty neck toward his lips, which he sucked greedily in a wild kiss filled with saliva and tongues attacking each other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Dutch's fingers squeezed his buttocks again, rushing him, and with a grunt, he obeyed, moving his hips slowly upward and down again, faster this time, bouncing over his boyfriend's strong thighs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The older man's cock felt so good in him, fitting perfectly inside him, welcoming him like a sanctuary exclusively for him. He ached a little from the lack of action, but he was used to it. Their relationship from the beginning had been full of passion, burning, and incandescent fire that had consumed them from the moment they had their first kiss and ended up fucking on the balcony of the hotel where the older man was staying, a few weeks after they met. They had their romantic moments of course, where they made slow, gentle love, worshipping each other's body like a sacred temple.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca wouldn't admit it anytime soon, but he most enjoyed the moments when Marwan would go completely wild and fuck him intensely anywhere at any time, squeezing him in a dark, poorly hidden corner on the set or when he held him steady as he rode him on the couch his stepmother had gifted him, back in his apartment in Rome. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Aaah, Luca, you're amazing," gasped the older man in his ear, lifting his hips to ram him harder. "I love you...my cock feels so good inside you..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Italian slid his hands down Marwan's back, stroking the taut muscles, running his nails over them, making sure to leave as many marks on him as the Dutch insisted on leaving on his neck and chest. His thighs trembled, and his hips ached, but he kept bouncing on his boyfriend's cock; his own rubbing between their bodies against Marwan's belly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The bed banged hard against the wall, the windows had fogged up from the heat their bodies gave off, and the sheets crumpled under Marwan's body, damp with the droplets that slid down the warm muscles.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their teeth clashed again in a deep kiss. Luca's tongue intertwined with Marwan's in an intense struggle for dominance, sucking the other's saliva regardless as it spilled over the corners of their lips. The younger man's hand raked the Dutch's wet chest leaving long, red scratches that would later ache in that area as well, enjoying the way his firm pecs strained while Marwan continued to force himself to thrust forward to ram deliciously hard inside his boyfriend's warm and welcoming body.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With a thrust of his hips and a particularly hard lunge, Luca's eyes rolled behind his head while he opened his mouth to scream a series of nonsenses as Marwan's large cock hit his prostate and lingered there for a long time, making him see lights of all colors behind his eyelids.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Aaahh, love, yes! Like that, just like that."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmm, y-you're squeezing me too tight, baby, I-I don't think I can...hold on too long."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ohh shit! Me neither." The younger man gasped, lowering his head to bite the older man's shoulder to silence his moans that he was sure by now the whole building had heard.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan continued the onslaught hard and relentless, having to slow the pace a bit when it became difficult for his hungry cock to pass through as the younger man's walls squeezed him, seeking to smother him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Love, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come very soon."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"D-do it."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca moved his hips in circles, grinding himself over the Dutch's lap. His belly tightened, filling with the familiar tingle that heralded an impending orgasm.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ma-Marwan, I'm coming, love!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Do it, baby...cum for me," he whispered in his lover's ear, catching his earlobe between his teeth to nibble on it a little, less aggressively this time. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca turned his head the other way, squeezing his eyes tightly shut; his teeth bit down furiously on his swollen lips struggling not to let out the cries of absolute pleasure that were fighting to get out of his throat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Open your eyes, love, look at me," the older man asked almost in a command. "I want you to watch me as you cum for me, for my cock buried deep in your needy ass like the whore you are." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca moaned loudly. He admitted that he loved it when his lover talked dirty to him, especially since it rarely happened; Marwan usually became very demure about what came out of his mouth while he was fucking him mercilessly because according to him he didn't like to treat him like that, although, in moments like that, drawn by the passion of the moment, he forgot about everything and whispered dirty words in his ear. And Luca loved those moments.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His tear-filled eyes fixed on the older man's, panting desperately as he reached his orgasm, cumming between both bodies and squeezing Marwan's cock even tighter inside him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oooh, love, si!" He screamed, unable to stop the tears covering his eyes from slipping down; his lips red between his teeth as he arched inhumanly, clinging to the older man's body.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan watched in rapt attention, loving every detail of his expression as he reached the top of pleasure, considering it one of the moments when the man in his arms looked most beautiful.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Screams continued to escape from the ecstatic man, as his boyfriend continued to mercilessly ram his very sensitive body after orgasm for long minutes until with a triumphant cry and a hard thrust, he cum abundantly inside him. His teeth buried in the hollow of the younger boy's shoulder to silence his screams and not to wake the neighbors that had not already heard them. Luca also uttered a cry of ecstasy to go along with it. It felt so good after so many days without feeling his lover that way, having him back where he liked him best. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Dutch dropped his body completely surrendered on the mattress, rolling them so that Luca was trapped underneath him. He nestled his cheek on the younger man's shoulder and sighed in complete contentment. Luca placed his right hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, and the other tangled it in the short, sweaty locks on his neck, playing with them between his fingers. His chest rose and fell heaving under the weight of Marwan's body; his legs entwined around the older man's waist, and his cock still deep inside him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes until Marwan had the strength to carefully lift himself up and out of his boyfriend's body, eliciting an annoyed and slightly pained moan from the Italian.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ugh, tomorrow is going to be a horrible day for walking." He moaned turning onto his side, settling in better so Marwan could cover them both with the sheets and snuggle against his back, wrapping a strong, heavy arm around his chest.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The older man laughed shamelessly, kissing his neck. He tightened his arm and tucked his knee between Luca's legs, hugging him as much as humanly possible in their favorite sleeping position.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>⚘⚘⚘</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The sun was always shining in Los Angeles, or so everyone used to say. There were rainy days, of course, gray and cold that enticed you to spend in bed under the covers and not come out all day. Clearly, this was not one of those glorious days that made him feel at home while he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. The sun was streaming in through the windows, because Marwan had forgotten to close the curtains, and the strong light was harming his eyes.  </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The heat was stifling too and made him feel more uncomfortable than he already was: lying on his stomach with the sheets bunched around his waist, a heavy arm gripping him firmly behind his back, and his boyfriend's head on his shoulder tickling him as he blew through his mouth.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He moved his head, burying it in the pillow that smelled of the older man's shampoo, letting out a growl from deep in his throat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Marwan," he called, raising his head and moving to get the older one off of him. The head of a still sleeping Marwan slid off his shoulder, dropping onto the bed. "Chico." He called him again, raising his voice a little higher this time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Dutch frowned and let out a groan, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's body and hiding his head in the pillow. "Marwan Kenzari, get the fuck up! I'm drowning here!" He scolded him, trying to turn his body to move away from him, but he followed his movement sticking as much as possible to him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmm...no." He mumbled still with his eyes closed and a pout on his lips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Marwan, stop it!" He whimpered, managing to pull out his arm caught between their bodies to punch the older man in the shoulder and then try to push him away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ugh, you're so annoying!" The older man complained, finally letting go. As the Italian quickly got up from the bed, he rolled onto his back to get a better look at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca stopped on his way to the bathroom when a sharp twinge coming from his abused entrance made him cringe a little in pain. Marwan from the bed saw him moan and laughed at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Wa is er? Alles goed?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Fuck you; this is your fault." He growled at him continuing his path.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>In front of the bathroom mirror, he took a long look at himself. He had many marks all over his chest, hickeys and bites that to his luck -and Marwan's- had not reached his neck; Marwan at least had remembered the <em> "no marks" </em> rule, half-heartedly of course. His hair was a mess as it was every morning, but his face was the worst. Despite the giant dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion and his somewhat puffy eyes, he had an undenying expression of satisfaction on him. Of <em> "Well-fucked" </em> the idiot Matthias would say, and of course, he wasn't wrong.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You look bad." Teased his boyfriend, leaning against the bathroom door. Luca gave him a dirty look reaching for the toothbrush Marwan had gotten for him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"My legs hurt, and my ass too," he complained, with all the intentions to scold him when he got his teeth clean. "And it's your fault, of course."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"My fault? I'm only guilty of giving you the best pleasure of your life, baby." Marwan smiled, going for his toothbrush too, very proud of himself.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'm really tired, you know? I just want to sleep. I think I won't be able to go tonight; it's better if you go alone." The Italian sighed, closing his eyes, his head falling back, making the bones in his neck sound with a loud crack.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me. You're crazy if you think I'll let you miss the awards," the older man looked at him threatening, him with his brush. "You're nominated, remember?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca looked at him with narrowed eyes and turned to get a towel to get in the bath.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Besides," he continued moving closer to his boyfriend to clasp his hands between his own. "If you don't go, no one will be able to see this pretty <a href="https://pin.it/3aH1m7y">ring</a> on your finger." He smiled lopsidedly, narrowing his sparkling eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Italian looked down at his hands unit, glancing at the simple gold band with a square emerald and two diamonds on it, which had been on his finger since Marwan had placed it there three months ago, under the Maltese sun, on the shore of the sea.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His cheeks immediately flared as Marwan pulled him closer and kissed his knuckles, releasing his hands to wrap him in a tight embrace and pull them both into the shower to take a long shower together.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>⚘⚘⚘</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The red carpet was crowded with people coming and going. An inordinate amount of reporters, photographers, fans, and guests filled the place, making him more than nervous.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan's hand resting discreetly on his back felt warm even through the layers of clothing, his steady presence behind his back gave him a bit of stability, but the number of people around him shouting his name was going to drive him crazy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Take it easy, love. Everyone loves you, you look beautiful, and this is going to be a spectacular night, trust me." Marwan wanted so badly to kiss his boyfriend to calm him down, but he couldn't do it there, in front of the eyes of the world. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>An assistant directed them to position themselves for press photos, and then they were pushed toward the dozens of journalists eager to talk about the film, what they were working on at the moment, but most of all, why Marwan, his longtime <em> friend </em>, and co-star, had been his date that night. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their answers were as evasive as possible, of course, and as they began to escalate in their attempts to get more information out of them, they said goodbye to them and moved on to the next interview. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>A few minutes before the show started, one last reporter approached them to ask for a quick interview.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca was nothing short of screaming hysterically, barely paying attention to what the girl was saying and checking his watch and waving his hands around, too nervous and excited to see how everything would turn out for his little movie that day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh Luca, "the interviewer called out to him with her eyes staring intently at his left hand, at the sparkles the ring was emitting thanks to the lights. "Is that an engagement ring?" She asked, looking at him with huge eyes and a gesture of disbelief. The cameraman was quick to point the camera at his hand, which he quickly tried to cover with his right.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Uh... i-it's...Mmm."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Yes, it is," Marwan answered for him serenely. One hand relaxed in his pocket and the other on Luca's lower back, where had been kept since the beginning of the event. Luca's neck protested, whining at how quickly he turned his face to look questioningly at the older man, who didn't deign to look at him and kept his eyes on the reporter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luca was speechless. They had had that conversation many times, about informing the world of the truth of their relationship, about going out and enjoying their life like any couple in public. But Marwan was the one who had always refused, arguing about the attacks they might receive from extremists at the prospect of him, a Muslim man, marrying another man; plus how Luca's barely getting off the ground career might be affected by such a scandal. Luca had disagreed strongly; he was happy and proud of their relationship and wanted to shout it from the rooftops, however, he understood his boyfriend's fears.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He had not expected that it would be Marwan himself who would finally take the step.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"And who's the lucky person who put it there?" Again the girl asked, now with a giant, predatory grin. Now <em> that </em>was juicy news.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Marwan simply smiled and wrapped his right hand in Luca's left, giving it a light squeeze that was meant to send reassurance to the younger man.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>⚘⚘⚘</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hours later, social media had exploded. People had gone crazy. While some celebrated, others refused to accept the truth before their eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The scandal was imminent, but they hadn't cared much and had continued to drink and celebrate for Luca's and the film's triumph and for making their engagement official to the world.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Y mientras bailaban, abrazados el uno al otro, al ritmo de algunas canciones antiguas, Marwan no pudo evitar enamorarse un poco más cada vez que Luca sonreía tan grande y como el sol y mostraba con orgullo el anillo cuando alguien vino a preguntar sobre eso .</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>El fin...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that was it! </p><p>Let me know what you think about this nonsense, but remember to be kind and respectful ❤</p><p>Love you, see you soon xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>